edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2
|volume=#1 |pages=52 |arc=Intro arc |jpnname = 少女と青猫 |rmaname = Shōjo to Aoneko |trsname = The Girl and the Blue Cat |engname = A Girl and Her Blue Cat |jreldate=July 4, 2018 |relepisode= }} A Girl and Her Blue Cat is the 2nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. As Shiki, Rebecca, and Happy arrive at Blue Garden, Happy is kidnapped by a group of thieves. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Happy's past is revealed. Summary As the Dragon continues to fly through space, it returns to a giant woman that dwarfs even it in size and tells her that Shiki has left Granbell. The woman then wonders whether Shiki will become a legendary hero or a demon king that will bring destruction. Back on the Aqua Wing, Rebecca introduces Shiki to B-Cube, a video sharing website where people use little cubes to post videos as B-Cubers. The people who get a lot of views earn money off of them, which Rebecca and Happy plan to do with their Aoneko Channel. The Cubes also censor out anything private, like Rebecca's underwear, as Shiki watches her turn it off. Rebecca then tells them they are headed to Blue Garden, where she plans to register Shiki as an "Adventurer" so he can go to many different stars. As Shiki gets pumped with excitement, Rebecca asks him to be her and Happy's bodyguard for a while, which he accepts as they arrive. Shiki is awed by the size of the buildings in Blue Garden and the number of different people, though Rebecca warns him that most people don't care about each other. When Shiki asks why she's wearing glasses, she says because she's a famous B-Cuber, even though Happy says they don't have many views. At that moment, A thug places Happy in a glass jar, saying that he's from the Star Exxid and can get a small fortune selling him as he bolts away on his motorbike. Enraged, Shiki gives chase using his Ether Gear. Meanwhile, Rebecca remembers when she first met Happy, alone and abandoned like her. As Shiki chases the kidnapper through a crowd and seeing so many people, he yells that the thug is a bad guy, using his Gravity Ether Gear to throw him onto the ground. The thug gets back up and starts firing a gun into the air to scare off onlookers, as Shiki tells him to give Happy back, which the thug finds weird, but the cat says Rebecca gave it to him because he made her happy by being her friend. The thug's boss shows up wondering about the commotion, and the thug says he caught Happy and that they can sell him as Rebecca returns. The gang recognizes her from B-Cube and mistakes her catchphrase, to her dismay. Rebecca, enraged that they would kidnap Happy, tells them she will never forgive them if they hurt him, remembering how they spent her childhood together since they had no one else, promising to be together forever. Shiki brings out his Ether Gear and makes short work of the thugs, while their boss whips out a minigun and starts shooting at Shiki and Rebecca, causing Happy's jar to break. In another flashback, it is revealed that Happy was run over by a truck in front of Rebecca, who tearfully begged someone to save him. In the present, Rebecca tells Happy she will never let him go again, as Happy then suddenly transforms into a robot, and then a pair of pistols, the Happy Blaster Form, that Rebecca wields, vowing to make the gang pay. Rebecca then uses Happy Blaster form to deal headshots to the gang members, but as the Boss aims, Shiki grabs her and floats them into the air, saying it will help her aim. Rebecca then finishes the Boss with Happy, saying that since the Happy Blaster uses Ether Bullets, they won't die. Shiki then nervously wonders if Rebecca even needs a bodyguard. Afterward, Shiki exclaims he had no idea Happy was a machine, with Rebecca explaining that after getting hit by the truck, he was rebuilt into a robotic form. Shiki then remembers how she had that being friends goes beyond being human or machine, making him smile. At that moment, the trio arrives at the Adventurer's Guild, Shooting Starlight, with Rebecca saying their adventure is about to begin as Shiki gets excited. In another part of space, a pirate tells his boss that someone on Blue Garden had seen the Demon King's Grandson leave Granbell. Their boss, the Armored Space Pirate Elsie Crimson, then says the time has come and orders her crew to set a course for Blue Garden. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mother #Shiki Granbell #Rebecca Bluegarden #Happy #Elsie Crimson Battles & Events Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *Ether Gear **Gravity Ether Gear *Happy Blaster Form Skills used *Magimech Attack: Gravity Center Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship Items used *B-Cube *Aqua Wing *Skull Fairy Trivia *Warren Rocko and Max Alors, two characters from Mashima's previous work, Fairy Tail, make a cameo appearance in this chapter. Navigation fr:Chapitre 2 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Intro Arc Chapters